


The Cute Gardener: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

by Kenshi



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: I just wanted to do a male reader cuz there aren't a lot of those lol, ITS MULTICHAPTER DON WORRY IM JUST LAZY, M/M, Multi, ayylmao, collar bone?, lil bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work at the Trancy Manor along side the triplets, Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson. Alois has taken quite a liking to you, you’re even the one he dances with the most. But what happens when the Earl Phantomhive comes over on official business…..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Gardener: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> see you in hell

Chapter 1: The Cute Gardener

 

You work at the Trancy Manor along side the triplets, Timber, Canterbury, and Thompson. Alois has taken quite a liking to you, you’re even the one he dances with the most. But what happens when the Earl Phantomhive comes over on official business…..?

 

Your POV:

“Everyone, places! Ceil will be here any moment and I want this place to be picture PERFECT! Endelé! Endelé!!” Alois came screaming from the hallway. Pffft! The Earl is here again? What does he even want with him? Alois is cool, but he’s a psycho! Alois must’ve upped his game lately…..  
At that moment, there was a large knocking on the door, and everything went silent.  
“*gasp* He’s here! Places!” He commands us as Claude opens the large doors.  
Standing in the doorway is a small noble and a large with his large, fairly handsome butler dressed in all black. Seems kinda familiar…. I thought. 

“Oh, Ceil, looking marvelous as always! Lets head to the game room! It’ll be fun!”  
“*sighs*….Sebastian, come with me, and the rest of you, stay here. I don’t want you getting in the way.”  
All the noble’s servants gather themselves into a line and shout, “Yessir!”  
The noble just nodded and went on his way. Good luck, mate…

~~~~

Time passed as the servants had decided they’d help us with our daily duties. The wasn’t allowed to cook for some reason, so we just let him clean the kitchen. The maid helped Hannah with her daily work, and the gardener (possibly the most useful one) pulled weeds in the garden.  
But, as I swept the back porch of the manor, I noticed something. The gardener…….he’s actually kinda cute…….  
Just as I thought that, the gardener smiled at me and signaled for me to come over.  
“Hey, could you tell me what kind of herb this is? It’s really pretty, and I wanna grow some for the Earl.” The small boy took his small hands and caressed the herb gently. The pale violet petals somehow bonded with him, making the boy look like he had some sort of relationship with nature, or something of the sort.  
“Um, I-it’s a borage. I have some seeds if you want, they’re really good for the summer, and they barely attract any pests!” 

“Do you really? Wow, it’d be wonderful if I could take some home with me! Could I really?”  
“Yeah, sure.”

I had started to choke up in front of him and give out small answers.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry mister! I forgot to introduce myself!” The boy stood in front of me. His crotch was right in front of my face. At this point, it’s getting really hard to resist myself. 

“My name’s finnian! I’m the gardener for Ceil Phantomhive! What’s your name?”  
“It’s um, (f/n) (l/n), I’m uh, the butler for Alois. I do most of the cleaning.”  
I feel awkward. I don’t know what to say…..Maybe ask him a question about himself? I don’t know, I don’t want to seem like some sort of weirdo…..Probably just a question in general.  
“So, you seem like you have a huge bond with plants. Is that like a talent or something?”  
The kid gently felt the herb’s petals with his fingertips again. “I don’t know, I just….Ever since I left it’s been like this. The first time I saw birds it seemed as if they were tweeting to me, and the plants just feel like home to me, ya know?” He let go of the petals and fell onto my lap while reaching his hand up to the sky. “I belong here.” 

We sat like this for a few moments until the butler of Earl Phantomhive strode into the garden.  
“Finnian, we must leave. Grab your things,” A melancholic expression grew on Finnian’s face. He placed his hand on the grass and pivoted himself up from my legs and stood. “I’m so sorry for keeping you like this, I-I just….” His face began to grow red. Speaking of belonging home, it looks like he lives with the tomatoes! (ba dum tiss*) Finnian began to walk off as he gave a quick wave and a “See you next time!”

 

Finnian’s POV:

I’ve never met anyone who would listen to my feelings like that, oh, wow. I feel so stupid for leaning on him like that! Did he even like it? I dunno, he seemed okay with it……  
What is this feeling in my chest?

 

Chapter 2: Will we meet again?

You don’t believe in love at first sight, but people can change their opinions right?  
Over the past week, you couldn’t get Finnian out of you head, and it’s been interfering with your work. Will you ever get to see him again?

 

Your POV:

That boy…..I just can’t get him out of my mind. His long eyelashes, his pale, soft skin, those deep teal eyes…… Almost like a fairy. 

I was sweeping the back porch of the phantomhive manor when I heard a slight rustling in the bushes. Hm….maybe it’s just a squirrel. I thought. Then, there was another rusting, then……a person.  
I immediately dropped my broom to inspect the being recently born from a bush. When I reached the person, I began to recognize him: deep teal eyes, blonde and messy hair fixed with red clips….

“…Finnian?”  
“Hey, it is you!” He picked himself up and brushed off the leaves and twigs from his shirt. “Sorry about the mess, friend. I was finally able to sneak from the manner, but I think Claude saw me, so.,,”  
We both turned around to see the mess he made hiding in the bush. It actually still surprises me that he could hide in a bush as small as that. I’d stay and try to clean up the mess, but I need to hide Finnian immediately.  
“Hey, Finnian, we need to go. Claude might see you. Here…” I gently graced his hand with mine. At the touch of my hand we jumped out of fear and blushed.  
“Ah, I’m so sorry….you just scared me, that’s all.” I held him close to me as we make our way out of the Trancy Courtyard. I swear, I think I’m seeing shadows. 

Out of the courtyard, we finally make our way up the hallway and into my room, where he’ll be safe.  
At least for now. 

In my room, I close at lock the door quietly and turn around to Finnian, who seems to be dumbfounded by he luxury of my room.  
“Wow! Not even my room is as nice as this! How much money do you make?”  
“Not much, but keep you’re voice down. You don’t want to let anyone know you’re in here.  
He brings his voice down to a low whisper. “Sorry!” 

Finnian’s POV:   
It’s been so long since I’ve seen him! I actually can’t believe I came all the way here! It just, feels so good to be around him, I can’t let him go…..  
This isn’t weird is it?

I turned to (y/n)’s bed and plopped down.  
“Wow~ It’s so soft! It’s like laying down on grass.” He came and sat next to me. His face was deep red.  
“(y/n), are you okay? Your face is so red.” Reached out my hand to grab his cheek. “You’re warm.” The man softy pressed my hand against his face with his hand. (bruh what) I soon started to realize that I myself was blushing.  
What is this feeling in my chest? This can’t be…Love, is it?  
No! Where both men! That doesn't work! 

I quickly pull my hand away from his. At that moment, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
“I-I’m sorry! I just, I don’t know I—“  
I looked away in embarrassment.  
He grabbed my face and pulled it towards his. There was barely any space between our lips. In a few moments, the world will be washed away with our heat, and the vibrant color of rose, and the smell of life, love and protection will fill the air.  
In just a few moments….

Chapter 3: CLAUDE?!

What is up with Claude? Is he jealous of you and finnian or is he just plain wierd?  
Maybe you did do something wrong, but did you deserve this?

Your POV:

BAM!!  
The door slams open without a word. Standing where the door should be is the Phantomhive Butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and our butler, Claude Faustus. Both were steaming with anger.  
“Finnian! Return to the Manor at once!”  
“(y/n)! How dare you harbor one of the imbeciles here! Do you know what this does to Young Master’s reputation?”  
Both butlers stride in and grab Finnian by his arms, then proceed to take him out. But before then, Claude stops them at the door.  
“We will discuss this in the morning. But for now, sleep. You’ll have a long day ahead of you.”  
Claude switches of the light and shuts the door. 

It’s pitch black and the moon is still riding high. It must be about midnight.  
I can’t stop thinking about Finnian. What we almost did back there…..  
We almost kissed! What was I thinking? Could I even control myself? I looked down at my hands as if they held the answer.  
Can he even come back? I know for a fact that Claude won't let me leave after what had happened. This was all just one big mistake.  
Drowned in depression, I rose the blanket over my head and drifted off to a deep sleep. 

Tomorrow is going to be absolute hell for me.

~~~~~~~~

((DREAM))  
Finnian………………..  
There he is standing before me.  
Taunting me.  
Luring me with his eyes.  
But alas, between us lies a barbed fence.  
Infested with spiders  
Congested with crows.  
There’s no way I can get across. 

But Finnian……….  
He waltzes up to the fence.  
He smashes it with the touch of this finger.  
He grabs me  
and whispers into my ear  
“wake up, (y/n)  
this can be a reality too  
both for me,  
and for you.”

He pushes me away  
and blows rose petals my way.  
((END DREAM))

I wake up, and realize. It’s today. I start to remove my coverage until I hear footsteps enter my room.  
“(y/n) it’s about time you started getting dressed.” Oh, it’s just Claude. I thought. After a couple of seconds he rips the blanket off of me and stares me in the eye.  
“You don;’t want to keep the young master waiting, do you?”  
“Alright, fine. I’m getting up.”  
I leap from the bed and find the closet to wear my suit. When I look inside, it’s there. “Hey, Claude, what happened to my—oh.”  
My everyday suit was dangling in his large hands, along with a small bucket of rags, soap, and other cleaning utensils.  
“Today, you will be cleaning the young master’s quarters, where you will be strictly under his watch.” Hm. Doesn’t sound too bad. I grab my things and head into the changing room, then I feel his hand touch me. “There is no need for that. You will change right here, right now.” I hesitated for a second. “What?”  
“You don’t have anything to hide, do you?”  
“N-no…..”  
“Then strip.”  
From outside this room, this sounds like some sort of porno. I know I did something unjust, but… Is this really called for? I mean, really?  
Turning my back to Claude, I slowly begin to strip myself of my night gown, then my pants. The sensation of Claude’s golden eyes piercing my nude body sends shivers down my spine.  
“Could you…..hand me my clothes?” “Not yet. I have to do a full inspection of you before we do anything else.” What does he mean!? I’m already nude, god knows I don’t have anywhere to hide anything! Claude throws the items onto the bed and grabs my waist. “Open your mouth.” He raises his hand up to my chin and pulls downward, releasing my tongue from its lukewarm shelter. He slowly penetrates my mouth with his fingers. Fondling my tongue and teeth, watching for the smallest distortion. After many long, uncomfortable minutes, he removes himself from my mouth.  
“Good. You don’t seem to be binding anything in your mouth or throat region.” HMMMMMM… ya don’t say!  
“But we’re not finished yet. Bend over.”  
“W-what!?”  
“Did I stutter?”  
“Well, no, but—“  
“Do it.”  
Claude spins me around and pushes me onto the bed and forces my lower half up. He removes his glove and softly grabs me by the ass.  
“Hm, from the look of it, it looks empty. Or is it—“ His middle finger graces my hole lightly then gently pushes itself in.  
“Claude, why—“  
“Master Tracy’s orders. Please, stay still.” He pushes himself inside of me and twists his finger around, making my hips go numb from the sweetness. “C-Claude……please…….ah!”  
He squirms his fingers around inside of me. I let out small moans while tightly clinging to the bed for support.  
He raises his other two fingers to my hole and splits it wide open for viewing. “NN! No! Claude!”  
I try to remove myself from Claude, but his grip is to strong and he pulls me back.  
“(y/n), please control yourself. I am nearly finished. Just once more…..” He removes his other two hands fingers and pushes his four fingers inside of me; he then removes them and stands up.  
“Look’s like you’re clean. Go on now, get dressed.” It—It hurts…….I don’t want to do this anymore. I grab my uniform and put on slowly.  
~~~~~~~

Claude and I are walking down the hallway, and I notice a carriage outside one of the windows. Hm, that looks like Phantomhive’s Carriage. But what is he doing here? “The first thing on your list of work is to confront Finnian, and tell him neither of you are going to be spending time together, unless it is for work purposes. Then, you will spend the hour with him, and clean his quarters while I go run errands. Then—“  
“Woah, wait. I can spend time with him anymore? But what if I’m not on duty?”  
“A Trancy butler is always on duty.”  
“But what if—“  
“We’re here.”  
Claude points to the large door that reads “earl” in large leaders. Pushes the door open and reveals Earl Phantomhive, his butler Sebastian, and Finnian. Finnian is graciously sitting in the violet chair next to the Earl, looking away from me, as if to avoid my gaze.  
Claude shoves me into the room and silently closes the door behind him. 

Alois stand from his chair behind the desk and walks over to me. “Well, (y/n), I’ve heard about what happened! I say, even if it was an act of true love, harboring a trespasser in my Manor is a quite large offense.”  
“An act of true love? But Young Master, I—“  
“Enough! Tell young Finnian what you need to say, so these fine men can be on their way.”  
I slowly walk over to Finnian, knowing that what I’m to say to him just might tear him into pieces.  
“Finnian, I’m…….I’m very sorry but……” It feels like there is a lump in my throat. My eyes are burning as I try to fight back the tears. I can’t do this. I don’t want to let him go. Not like this! I firmly hold Finnian’s small body in my arms.  
“I never wanted to lose you. Not since I looked into those gorgeous eyes of yours. But in order for me to continue living here in peace, I’ll have to obey his commands…..I’m sorry, Finnian.”  
“Wait—what are you saying?”  
“The young master does not want me to see you after what happened, unless it is for work purposes. I’m really, really sorry. I’ll find a way to contact you again, I promise.”  
I let go of Finnian and peer into his deep, teal eyes and stroke his cheek with the back of my hand.  
“I promise.” 

His eyes began to tear up. And before I knew it, tears were already rolling down my face. Without thinking I placed a small kiss on his forehead and returned to my position beside Alois. 

“Now, then, since all the emotional crap is out of the way, (y/n) should immediately begin with his punishment, and Claude,” Alois strokes his broad chest. “I guess you should begin your work, hm?”  
“Yes, your Highness.”

——————————

Chapter 4: What……is this?

Now that they have established your punishment, you think that you know what is coming to you. Little do you know what tricks they have up their sleeves. 

Your POV:

I started cleaning as soon as I was told. Right now, I’m polishing the floor beneath Alois’ feet, then next, I will be cleaning and polishing the furniture, and afterwards, I have to tend to Alois himself. Is all that the punishment is? Doesn’t seem so much like hell after all, excluding the “full body inspection” I had this morning. Otherwise, this isn’t so bad.  
“Oh, Servant! I need you!” Alois chants as the rings the little bell Claude gave him, for God knows what reason. I slapped the towel down on the floor and propped myself up. As I walked over to the young master, I plastered a face grin on my face.  
“Yes, young master? Do you need anything?”  
“Yes. Please, sit down.” He motions to the violet chair across from his. I rest my sore hind quarters on the chair and face Alois.  
“You really love Finnian. Don’t you? I mean, all of that emotional blabber about leaving him and promises and shit couldn’t have been for nothing, right?”  
“…..Right.”  
“Well, what if Claude and I make a deal. You’ll get to see Finnian once more, and your punishment will be cut if half and you will be sent back to do your daily things. And no more body inspections, though it’s your loss. “  
“Really!? I say. that’d be fantastic! What do I have to do?”  
“Just wait until Claude gets back, we’ll decide what.”  
“Okay…”  
Removing myself from the chair, I plopped back down on the floor and continued polishing. I literally cannot hold myself until Claude gets back!

~~~~~~~~

“Young Master, I’ve completed those errands. Is there something you need to discuss with me?”  
“Yes, Claude. I want to make a deal with (y/n). If he does this one thing with us, he’ll be able to see Finnian once again.”  
“Well, what do you have in mind?”  
“I was thinking more of a—“  
Alois grabs Claude by the shoulder and lowers him so he could whisper in his ear.  
They exchange words for a couple of minutes, then they seem to come to a conclusion.  
“(y/n), Claude and I have decided on one thing. And if you do it well enough, we might just let you go.”  
“Yeah! sure!”  
Alois stands up and crosses his arms. Claude, standing behind Alois, steps forward and pushes up his glasses to reveal a glimmer in his eyes. His face is stern, but his eyes show that he’s eager for something. I have a bad feeling about this.  
“(y/n), we would both fully enjoy—and we are sure you would enjoy also—the pleasure of using your body. “  
“W-what?”  
“(y/n), what Claude is saying is that in order to earn your privilege, you need to work for it—using your body.”  
Claude began to remove Alois’ coat and unbutton his shirt. “Hee~ (y/n), you should start stripping. There’s nothing to be afraid of, right? If you truly want Finnian, you have to earn it.”  
Alois skipped over to me and pulled me down by my tie. He licked my lips with his star-marked tongue and looked me in the eye. “If you think Finnian’s got a great body, you’ll love mine even better.” I whimpered. Claude suddenly appeared behind me—almost like he transported—and rested his head on my neck, slowly licking and tasting my shoulder and nape, savoring every bite. Alois’ small fingertips grazed my crotch and teased it, and slowly started sinking into my pants. I don’t want this, but it just feels so right. And plus….I’m doing this for Finnian.

I grip Alois’ hands within my pants and push Claude’s face deeper into my nape.  
“Oh! Seems like someone finally got into the spirit!”  
“Indeed, his erection’s quite large.”  
I could do nothing but moan. Alois’ fingers felt like they were meant to be there. I wanted Finnian, but I now I want this even more.  
“(y/n), would you like me to ‘inspect’ your body again?” I nodded and tugged on the back on my pants to allow an entrance to my needy hole.  
“hn……please……..” Claude smirked stroked me like he was touching the petals of a precious flower.  
“Young master, why don’t we set him on the bed? It’ll be much easier for the both of us.” Alois quietly nodded and they both dragged me onto Alois’ bed. Alois climbs on top of me and sits above my face, letting his member flop down on my mouth. “Use that mouth of yours, slave.” 

I gently began to lick and suck on his tip, causing him to gasp and push his hips forward eagerly. His cock leaks with precum as I shove the whole length of his cock in my mouth and begin sucking. He throws his head back an gasps loudly and praises me for being suck a good servant.  
Claude’s fingers ravage my entrance and thrust right into my favorite spot. Though I held Alois inside my mouth, I could still mutter a few words while pleasuring him. My voice was muffled, but I could still manage to release, “C-Claude….please…” I held my pelvis up to him, waiting for him to take a hold of my member too. But instead to but(t)lering to my needs, he gently strokes my inner thigh, gently teasing me, making me want more. My legs begin to tingle and tremble the more Claude moves fingers. Almost like magic, but I want more than him just to tease me, “Claude….please….”  
Alois took his member out of me and spit in my mouth. “Claude, you know he wants it sooo bad~ Isn’t that right slave, you want us to ravage you like you would to your precious Finnian?” Alois moved his hips down to mine and leaned onto my chest. “Finnian’s body, so small, delicate and gentle…you know you want your hands all over him, mess his whole body and mind all up, let him know what it truly feels like to break~” He began to moan and Claude played with his underside. His head hovered near my ear and as he moaned and gasped, Claude finally began to use his mouth on me, taking me by surprise. “Such a naughty slave, thinking of someones body in such a way…Dirty, filthy, disgusting servant!” His words sounded painful and angry but covered with a silky, soft voice that moaned with a hot breath. “Does that many you angry? Oh~ don’t you want to destroy me?” He grabbed my hand from around his waist and placed it around his neck.  
Claude let go of us both and Alois sat up. His face was red and full of lust, he might have been drooling a little. Alois positioned him self above me, ready to use my phallic member to his pleasure. He slid onto me, rather easily, and began to thrust me into him. He was warm and soft and yes, I did want to destroy him. With my hand still around his neck, I began to actually choke him. “A-Ah! (y/n)”  
This is my punishment, but it seems like Alois wants me to punish him.  
“Yes, slave, choke me. You want Finnian don’t you? Tell me who’s boss and get him yourself!”  
I pushed Alois backward onto the bed and thrusted into him like no tomorrow. They room was filled with nothing but Alois’s screams and skin slapping against skin. Claude position himself behind me and began to finger me once more. Soon enough he thrust himself inside of me without any warning and began to pound me. With each thrust of his hips a large wave of sweetness washed over me and my ass began to feel hot. Claude was so thick and he was hot as his member throbbed inside of me. My thoughts began to scatter and my arms fell weak and i slipped down onto Alois’s chest, still pounding into him.  
“You filthy slave! Fuck me like you mean it— Ah!” I bit onto his collar bone, letting my teeth sink deep around the bone. Alois grew stiff and began to hold his breath back, as if I had pinned him down by the neck such as cats do.  
I took my other hand off of his chest and placed it onto his member, stroking him gently. “AH! N-no please….mmph!” I gave him an open-mouthed kiss as Claude fucked me as hard has he could, I could feel that he was going to cum soon.  
I released my lips from Alois’s, “Claude….inside me…” Claude confirmed with a grunt and slapped my ass, bringing me close to edge. Alois trembled and I felt a hot, thick liquid pour down onto my hand. When I had realized it, Claude and I came also.  
Claude removed himself from me and sat against the pillows. I pulled out, smiling gently down on the mess I had made of his hole. He was gaping open, my thick juices spilling out of him. I leaned down and planted a kiss against his forehead and pulled him up to rest on the pillows with Claude and I. Claude had went ahead and taken the rest of his suit off, leaving him only in his pants and belt. I had rested against his chest and Alois against mine. Had I earned it? I thought. They only way to find out was to see tomorrow if I can see him against.  
Alois was fast asleep onto my chest, and I soon dozed off underneath Claude’s arm. 

 

—————————

 

Chapter 5: Hope

I woke up again in Alois’ room, but this time, I was alone. Dried semen still traced the area where we made love, and Alois’ imprints from where he slept still next to me.  
I get up from the bed and look for my clothes, to find them neatly folded on the foot of the bed.  
I put my clothes on and walk out the door, looking for Alois and everybody else. 

I—time skip—I  
Downstairs in the main room, Alois, Claude, Ciel and his butler, Sebastian are talking. It seems like they are talking about something important, but I don’t want to eavesdrop, that so weird….  
But I must.  
I scoot as far down the stairs as possible and listen closely to what they’re trying to say, then suddenly…  
“You don’t have to spy on us, we are talking about you, by the way.” Everyone turned their heads to me, gazing down on them. God, the must think I’m weird now.  
I climb down the stairs and sit next to Alois, whose legs began to twitch in memory last night.  
“So, I believe you are the one who is attached themselves to one of my servants?” Cielo voice sounded cold, it must have been for causing all this trouble. But I did promise Finnian.  
“Tell me, (y/n) is it? Why do you wish to see Finnian?” Darn it don’t ask that question, well that is a good question but don’t ask it because it’s just gonna get awkward!  
“B-because….I, um…I think I love him…” My voice got quieter and quieter with each word.  
“You THINK you love him? Or do you really love him?”  
“I-I really do. I…love him.”  
“Very well then. Sebastian, go get Finnian.”  
The butler stood from his place and left the room with “Yes, my Lord.” In a deep, chocolatey voice.  
Alois suddenly spoke, “Well, since he’s allowed to see him again, let me lay down some ground rules:  
If you’re going to ‘tango’ (;)) do it in your own rooms, don't try to be ‘fun’ and take it to another level.  
Don’t let Finnian distract you from your work. If I or Claude tells you to do something, do it.  
Don’t have him over too much. He doesn’t live here. 

You got that?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Good!” Sebastian came back with Finnian walking behind him. Upon my sight, the boy sprang with joy and ran to hug me. “(y/n)! (y/n)! Thank you!” He was jumping and he was so happy it would seem he would explode. Once he had stopped jumping, he had began to blush and wrap his arms around my waist. “Finnian….?” I had whispered gently. Finnian looked up at me and pushed my shoulders down to his height. I looked into his eyes and and leaned in, kissing his soft cherry-colored lips.  
I pulled away and he nuzzled his head into my neck. It tickled, but I didn’t laugh. I whispered tenderly in his ear, “I love you.” and lifted him up. I was at least a foot taller than him, but he still placed his legs around my hips. He was light, warm, and he was soft. I kissed his cheek lightly and carried him upstairs and into my room.  
“I could feel Claude and Alois smirk at me from behind, and Ciel was on his way out the door, but I could feel that the knew of the love that we shared.  
I closed the door behind me and laid Finnian on my bed. “Nng…” He blushed and covered his face with my pillow. “Why are you hiding your face? Let me see that cute little face.…Finny” I had never used that nickname before. Why did I do that? That was wierd. Well, its out there now, I kinda felt ‘in the moment.’ He had loosened his grip when I had reached up to move the pillow, but his eyes were still sealed shut. “Finny…” I kissed him once again. “Open your eyes. You know how pretty they are, let me see them.” He violently shook his head and I kissed his neck gently. “You gonna open them now?” He shook his head again. “…Fine~”  
Pushed his shirt up and kissed his nipple. He twitches a little and soon relaxed. I wanted to push up his shirt more, but I took it off of him so I could reach his collar bone. I rubbed his collar bone gently with my thumb, making him shift slightly. “What’s wrong? Is it sensitive?”  
“Nnm….No, its just…” I quickly but gently sunk my teeth into his collar, learning this move from Alois. Just like Alois, he grew stiff, and his face grew redder. While he was distracted, I slid my hand into his pants and stroked his member. “Hah! Please…..” He removed his hands from gripping my bedsheets to the side of my head. I don’t think he likes to be bitten. I removed my teeth and sucked on the flesh so I could give him a hickey. I moved back down to his nipple and licked it. He squirmed under me. He rose himself up, but my fingers moved to his mouth to stop his protest.  
His mouth felt lukewarm, I wonder what it felt like if I…No, not yet. But stretching his little mouth out and….all over his face…his cute little face…

“Finny…wanna try something new?”  
“Something…new? Like what?”  
I unzipped my pants and unleashed my member. Finnian’s eyes sparkled at the sight, looking it up and down and inspecting it, as if he had never seen anything like it before. “It’s so big…” He leaned in and kissed it, then traced his tongue along the length of the underside of my dick. It didn’t take long for him to begin to shove it into his mouth. “Ish so har…an war….” He didn’t take my cock out of his mouth while he was speaking, letting his breath hit my tip. 

(AN: Finnian is in like, a doggy position right now, while Male!Reader is on his knees, just incase you were confused. )

My hips were eager to push my length into his mouth, just looking at that bulge in his throat as he tries to gobble down as much as he can. But his mouth was enough. His mouth was small and it was tight, like his tight little asshole. He sucked as much as he can and pushed as much as he could into his mouth, the poor boy just couldn’t succeed.  
I wet my fingers with my tongue and pushed them into his asshole, making him gasp in surprise.  
“Finny~ Your hole isn’t as virgin as it seems~ Have you been fooling around?” His eyes darted to the left and pulled himself apart from me. “W-When we were apart, I…just couldn’t help myself. I wanted you so…” I chuckled and his the top of his head. “(y/n)…I want you….please…!” He laid back down on the bed and took his pants off. “Mhm….Not just yet…”  
I dick was hard and erect, it seems as if he were about to cum just by me touching him. “You’re so fucking cute…” I took his entire member into my mouth, leaving him in gasps and moans.  
(y/n)…Mmmh….Please (y/n)…Ah!” His hands were on my head pushing him down further onto himself. “I-I’m gonna…..!” Before he could even finish his sentence, hot, thick, liquid poured from his tip and into my mouth. “I-I’m so sorry, I couldn’t…nng!” After I had swallowed his cum I took one of his balls in his mouth a played with his asshole.  
“I wont fuck you until you beg me…mmh.” his legs twitched and he moaned as I toyed with him, my little fucktoy…such a gentle little thing, anything could take him over the edge. “Please…(y/n)…” The rest was mumbled. “What was that Finny?” I thrust my fingers into him once. “Please take me! I-I might….” I thrust my fingers once more. “I don’t understand. What is it that you want me to do?” His cock was dripping with precum. “Please fuck me! I just can’t take it anymore! I….A-Ah!” Cum squirted from his cock for the second time. “Dirty boy…you get off to just about anything, don’t you?”  
I stood up and raised his legs over my shoulder. He was already trembling. “Finny…you still want me to take you? You’re already trembling~”  
“Yes! Please!” He placed his hands on my hips.  
I positioned my self again and pushed the tip in slowly. “I-is it all in…?” “Mmmm….not yet just a little more.” The rest of my length had slid in perfectly. Finnian quivered uncomfortably under me. “Finny~ I going to move now~” He nodded and gulped as I thrust into him. His moans started off as loud, and soon quieted down as a went as a slow pace. I didn’t want to hurt him, after all. I sucked on the flesh of his neck and licked at his jawline. He covered his mouth with his hand, turning away from me. “Finnian…look at me…” He shook his head vigorously. “Why not? Lemme see those eyes.” He shook his head again. “…Then at least let me head that sweet voice, baby.” He tightened his hand around his mouth and clamped his eyes shut and pushed his head farther away. “You’re so mean, Finny~” I slamed my cock into him suck on his nipple. His eyes shot open and his hand loosened. I reached up to grab his hand and snatch it away from his mouth. “Haa…! Please…mmh! It sounds weird!” I licked his lips and said, “How dare you call those sweet, savory moans of yours weird? They sound like a waterfall of chocolate, like sweet sugar being crushed by pleasure, let that pleasure wash over you, I wanna hear those moans, Finny.” I held both of his hands over his head and thrust into his body at a fast pace.  
His body trembled even more and his cock grew red and began to twitch. “Aah!….(y/n)! I-I’m coming!” I already knew. I had grew that way too. “O-oh, mmh…Finny, It’s so good inside of you…its so warm and wet…ah..!” I had sat up and pulled him up with me. I watched as his body bounced on my hard cock. His arms grew limp and he could no longer fight back, he let the pleasure of my body wash over him and the waves hit all his good spots. “I-I’m comming…..too…!” His body trembled even more, then he let out a faint moan and went limp against my chest. I had released inside of him, his insides twitching against my length and he breathed hard as he sat there like a ragdoll. He opened his mouth to speak. “It’s warm…” I turned us both around and we rested on the pillows of my bed, I had pulled out of him and he squirmed. “It’s…It feels weird, when you pull it out like that…”  
“I know, Finny~ But get used to it, we’re gonna be doing that more often.” He blushed and I kissed his forehead. He rested him self against my chest once again and we both dozed off in the afternoon.


End file.
